Carthamus Flower
by Qua-chan
Summary: Alt-Reality, Serena's a witch, Darien's a prince.. r/r


Carthamus Flower  
  
It was a peaceful day in the land of Kryista, the sun had just risen on the homes of the peasants. The peasants liked their lives, they were happy with the very nessessedies of life. But most of these people had even less, they were forced to live on the streets. Forced to live on the streets by their cruel ruler, King Gregor. He was a short, pudgy man that had monsterously high taxes and guards at every corner. Nobody could do anything, without getting their heads chopped off. Gregor had a wife, Queen Augusta,she was a beautiful woman with long raven black hair and dark blue eyes. She was a strong woman and had many hopes for the land her husband ruled. She tried to make things right, once she had freed everyone in the torture chambers. Gregor had punished her by locking her in the most horrible of the rooms and left her there for a month, without any food or water. She had learnt that she could change things a different way. She didn't want to be tortured again, so she acted like the perfect trophy wife. Augusta didn't say a word,   
she kept her opinions to herself. All she could do was watch her husband ruin his lands and make his people suffer.   
Augusta had a hope, one hope that could change everything. She had her children. Darien and Setsuna, twins. Her children looked almost exactly like her. Both had ebony hair, but only Darien had his mother's blue eyes. Setsuna had brown eyes, which she got from her father and her hair reached all the way down her back. She always wore it up in intricate patterns and buns. It had always amazed Darien how she could fix her own hair that way everyday. He swore she had a hairstylist hiding somewhere. Augusta had taught her children to obey their father, but not to trust him. She taught them to be everything he wasn't. Truthful and kind to all people. She had hoped that they would become king and queen someday. It was her dying wish, to see Krytista go back to it's former glory.   
Setsuna knew this and would do anything to make sure it happened. Darien, on the other hand, wanted Krytista to be how it used to be, but being a king didn't appeal to him. He and his sister constantly had the same argument.  
"You have to be king! Krytista needs your leadership!" Setsuna was shouting, she would never understand why her brother wouldn't want to rule a kingdom as great as Krytista.  
"Krytista doesn't need me," he explained. Darien ran a frustrated hand through his hair, it fell back into his face. Although, royalty preferred having their hair long, he insisted on keeping it short. "You will do just fine without me. Mother has taught you well. I am not fit to be a king, I am not meant to be tied down with so many responsibilities."  
"But you are the heir to the throne. Once father steps down, or dies, you will be proclaimed ruler."  
"No. That will not happen. The people of Krytista will not know about me. They will only be told about you, they will except you with open hearts and you will make Krytista wonderful again." Darien banged his fist on the table to justify his feeling on this subject.  
Setsuna sighed heavily, "I know they will, Darien. But how will I survive without you by my side, keeping me strong?"  
Darien smiled, he knew he had won the argument this time, "I'm not going to disappear, Setsuna. I will just not rule, you can always seek my council."  
"I know. Thank you," she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.  
The sun had set over the mountains, the stars were beginning to appear. Darien was restless. He was lying on his bed, trying to sleep. The truth was, he hadn't even gotten into his night clothes. He sat up and walked over to the balcony. Darien walked over to the ledge and leaned over, looking at the grounds. His eyes scanned them for any sign of movement, any sign of something for him to do. Finally, his eyes settled on the horse stables. He decided to go for a midnight ride. It was a warm night, he didn't need a cover-up to keep him warm during the ride. While he was walking down to the stables, he heard a noise coming from his mother's bedchambers. He walked in that direction. When he was approaching her bedchambers, he saw a golden haired woman walking out of them. He recognized her as one of his father's mistresses, the one who had the frightfully dark eyes, which was uncommon for a blonde. He strode over to her and turned her around.   
"What were you doing in my mother's bedchambers?" He demanded.  
"Who me?" she asked, trying to seem innocent.  
"Yes, you. Now, I demand you tell me why you were in my mother's room."  
"I thought it was the king's bedchamber, I think I took a wrong turn. Terribly sorry, your highness," she curtsied very low, down to the ground, so Darien could clearly see her cleavage.   
"I never want to see you around here again. Get out of my sight!" Darien was very angry at her demeanor. The very thought of her enjoying being his father's mistress, disgusted him. He decided to check on his mother. He knocked on her door, when he didn't hear an answer he stormed in. He saw his mother on the floor, unconscious.   
"Mother!" Darien cried out as he ran over to her, "Mother, please wake up!" he picked her up and placed her gently on her bed. Augusta started to stir. She moaned lightly.  
"Mother, are you alright? What did that woman do to you?" Darien asked her, compassionately.  
Turning her head towards him, Augusta asked, "Darien, is that you?"   
"Yes, mother."  
"I feel so terrible. I'm not sure what happened."  
"Please tell me all you can mother."  
"Alright love, I'll try. I was standing in my room, brushing my hair, and... and... "  
"It's alright mother, take your time."  
"I don't know Darien. I was just standing there, and I felt myself being knocked to the ground. I saw a dark light. No, it wasn't a light, it was just darkness, no light at all. Oh Darien, I thought I was going to die!"  
"Its ok mother, it's over now. Now, get some rest."  
"Alright, goodnight Darien. Please don't tell your father. I don't want him to know I might die."  
"Mother! Don't talk like that!" Darien's voice raised considerably.  
"There's always a chance Darien. Now go. Let me rest." Darien kissed his mother on the cheek and walked out of the room. He walked over to his father's bedchambers, careful not to show his anger, he walked into the room. He found his father sitting on his bed with the mistress Darien had seen coming out of his mother's bedroom on his lap. They both looked up at the interruption.  
"How dare you barge in here! Leave at once," Gregor didn't even give Darien the respect of standing when he spoke.   
"How dare you father! That.. that.. wench almost killed mother!" Darien couldn't keep his cool anymore; he loved his mother too much to let his father do this.   
"What? I think you are mistaken, son. Melissa would never use her magic against anyone," he looked rather unruffled by the news that Augusta had almost died.   
"Magic? So, she's a witch! You're sleeping with an evil being, father!"   
"Oh, I don't think so," it was clear to Darien his father was under Melissa's spell. He acted like a drone. Darien stormed out of the bedroom and headed for his. He was very frustrated, when he got to his room he knocked over his beside table and collapsed on his bed.   
His dreams were not peaceful. They weren't dreams, they were nightmares. In his nightmare, he was walking through a dark wood, all he could see were trees around him. He came to a clearing, which had what seemed to have moonlight streaming through the opening.   
"Hello Darien," a voice said from behind him. Darien spun around to see who was talking to him.  
"Melissa," he said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh Darien, not too happy to see me?" she asked as she circled around him, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"Why would I be? You tried to kill my mother."  
"Tried? I'm succeeding."  
"What?"  
"Oh you silly boy! I am killing her slowly with my black magic. The damn woman wouldn't die the first time. The fates have a plan for her, not as solid as the one for you, but enough to give me a set back."  
"Why are you telling me this? And why should I believe you?"  
"You see, I can't kill you. I would like to. If you were out of the way, it would lead me straight to the throne. I can't kill you because the fates won't let it. Either way, I will be the next queen of Krytista. As soon as your mother dies," Melissa laughed manically.  
"I won't let you."  
"Ha! I'd like to see you try," at that moment, she held out her hand and a blast of power shot out towards Darien. It slammed him into the ground and the next thing he knew, he was back in his bed.  
Darien tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot through his body and forced him back down. "I have to get up," Darien thought, "I have to go save my mother."   
Darien got dressed and walked to his mother's bedchambers where he found Setsuna dabbing a moist cloth on his mother's forehead, while Augusta lied in bed, sleeping.  
"How long have you been here?" Darien asked.  
"Since dawn. She's getting worse by the minute. Oh Darien, what are we going to do?"  
"Your going to stay here and make sure Melissa, father's newest mistress, doesn't make any more trouble. I'm going to find a way to save our mother."  
"But Darien..."  
"No Setsuna! You have to stay here and protect mother."  
"I don't understand."  
"You will just have to trust me on this one."  
"Alright. Be careful, wherever you're off to."  
"I will be back Setsuna."  
"I know."  
With one last look at his mother, Darien set off for the stables. He found his best horse, Monere, a wild silver-gray stallion Darien had caught and tamed and saddled him up for a long ride. Darien was off to the village nearest the castle, he was hoping he would be able to find somebody who could help him, someone who knew magic.  
Darien rode into the village and went straight for the market. He would buy some supplies and hear some local gossip that might help him. After a day of going through the whole market, all Darien got were supplies. The townsfolk seemed to know nothing about any local magical people. None of the townsfolk seemed to know who he was; he didn't mind that in the least. The sun was beginning to set, so Darien decided to find somewhere to spend the night. He had found a nice clearing in the forest surrounding the village and started a fire to cook his dinner. He cooked; he ate, and tried to settle down to sleep. His mind kept going back to his mother. Darien knew he had to save her or Krytista would end up even more of a hellhole for it's people.   
Just the, he heard a rustling in the bushes. He dismissed it as Monere, until he heard it again. It sounded like someone was walking through the woods, towards his campsite. He slowly walked in the direction of the sounds and hid behind a tree. Darien saw a cloaked person walking towards his Monere. Humph. Nothing to be worried about. Just a common horse thief, Darien thought. He won't be able to steal Monere. He doesn't let anyone but me get near him. As he thought this, the cloaked, he assumed, man, walked towards Monere and grab his reins. Monere started to back away, but the man came in close and caressed his nose and whispered something into his ear. Darien was no longer confident that his horse would stay his. He stepped out from behind the tree, and called out, "Hey you! Get away from my horse!" The man, startled, let go of the reins and started to run. Darien quickly caught up with him and ran ahead of him to stop him from getting away.  
"Why were you trying to steal my horse?" Darien demanded. The man bowed his head to hide his face and tried to move passed Darien. He grabbed the man's shoulders, "Don't make me ask you again."  
The man sighed and reached his hand up to take off his hood. Darien let go, he was stunned. A woman tried to steal his horse. She was beautiful, not the type of woman you would find as a common thief. Her auburn hair fell just to her shoulders in waves and her fiery brown eyes seemed to look deep into his soul. He couldn't look away.   
"What are you staring at?" Her angry tone snapped him out of his reverie.  
"Oh sorry. Why were you stealing my horse? And what did you say to him? He usually only lets me touch him."  
"I know that. He told me."  
"He told you?" Darien asked, shocked.  
"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." She brushed past him, heading down the path.  
"Wait." he called after her. She turned around and looked at him, puzzled.  
"Maybe you can help me then."  
"Help you? How can I help you?"  
" I am in dire need of a magic being. You see, my mother is dying from a spell put on by a dark witch. I need to know how to fight it."  
"And you think I am some sort of good witch that can help you?"  
"You talk to animals. That isn't some sort of power all humans possess."  
"No, your right. Other humans are too busy to stop and listen. I am a witch, but only by name. I am no different from you. I only take the time you listen to nature and use all of it's gifts. I am still unsure if I can help you, or if I even wish to."  
"Please. If my mother dies, there is not hope for Krytista."  
"What, is she the queen?" she spoke in a sarcastic tone.  
"Yes." he answered simply.  
"So you would be..."  
"Prince Darien."  
"Don't expect me to curtsey, I have no respect for royalty." she glared at him.  
"I don't blame you. My father has been corrupted by power. My mother is the only chance these lands have."  
"What about you?"  
"I don't want that life."  
"What? No servants, no food, no parties?"  
"No," Darien's eyes only showed sincerity.  
"Alright, I will help you. You have to tell me exactly what happened."  
"First, can you tell me what to call you?"  
"Serena. I also need something to call you, other than," Serena shuddered, "prince."  
"My name is Darien and I do not want you to think of me as a prince, I am just a regular man trying to help his mother," they walked back to the fire and sat down. Darien told Serena everything about Melissa and the dream he had.  
"Do you know what type of spell she put on your mother?"  
"No. All Melissa told me was that she was killing my mother slowly with her black magic. I'm not one to know about this."  
"This isn't going to be easy. I think I know how to cure your mother, but I can't guarantee that Melissa won't try again. I know her, she will try again."  
"Don't worry about Melissa. How can we help my mother?"  
"There is a plant that grows near the Azubu River. It is called the Carthamus flower. If you make it into a tea, it should repel any black magic."  
"How do I find it?"  
"You can't. It can only be seen on the night of a full moon, and a special incantation has to be said. Your tongue would surely crumble in your mouth, trying to pronounce the words."  
"Then why bother telling me this?"  
"You asked me to help you. I can get the plant for you. But I will require payment."  
"What would that be?"  
"A favor. To be called on anywhere, at anytime," Darien thought about this for a moment. He didn't like the idea of being indebted to this woman, but to him, anything was worth saving his mother.  
"Agreed," They shook hands. It was getting rather late, so they went to sleep beside the dying fire, Serena on one side, Darien on the other.  
The next morning they set out for the Azubu River. Their journey did not start out well. It had begun with an argument.  
"Why should I ride the horse, while you walk?" Serena asked Darien spitefully.  
"Would you rather walk?" Darien spat back.  
"And let you ride? No."  
"Fine. Then we will both ride."  
"Oh, and how do you suppose we will manage that?  
"I'll show you, climb on Monere," she silently obeyed his command. She found it hard to disobey him. It was difficult for her to think while looking into the blue depths of his eyes. Darien climbed up on Monere behind her. She stiffened at the feeling of being so close to him. He wrapped his arms around her to grab the reins; she took a sharp intake of breath. She hated the thought that she liked the feeling of his arms around her. Thinking Darien had noticed how stiff she was, Serena relaxed in his arms, enjoying the feeling, if only for a moment. Serena had the wrong assumption, Darien didn't notice. He was trying to concentrate on the path ahead without losing himself in the way it felt to hold her. She was a good foot beneath him (seated), so he had a clear view over her head, but her lovely scent seemed to be heading straight for his nostrils. She had the sweetest scent of roses in bloom on a dew-filled morn. It made his mind melt; he had almost fallen off Monere. Darien was thankful Serena hadn't noticed.   
They rode that way for the rest of the journey. They didn't stop at any time of the day; they were too caught up in each other to notice their thirst or hunger. When they finally reached the Azubu River, they finally stopped and rested. Darien made dinner, to Serena's surprise, it was actually edible. They ate in silence until both of them were finished and Darien broke the silence, "I've told you my story, tell me yours."  
"What do you mean?" Serena raised an eyebrow.  
"All thieves are running from something, what are you running from?"  
"My betrothed."  
"Oh," Darien looked down, trying to hide his disappointment.  
"Well, he wasn't mine by choice."  
"Oh?" he looked up, clearly happy to hear her last testimonial.  
"You see, my parents died recently. They were magical beings like me. We were well known in the village, had many friends. But when they became very sick, on their deathbeds they promised me to Frotae, a nobleman. I had no chance to protest, since they died to suddenly after they had proclaimed it. I knew there was foul play involved. I knew Melissa was one of Frotae's mistresses, so I assumed he had paid her to kill my parents and make sure I would become his wife. I wanted nothing to do with him. He was an awful, disgusting pervert that only wanted me because, to him, I was some erotic fantasy. I had to run away, there was nothing for me there."   
Darien listened intently to her story. He felt pity for her because of what she had been through, but he also had more respect for her now. He could see that she was a strong woman that could take on the world by herself. That thought had scared him. Maybe he wasn't the man for her. What? The man for her? What am I thinking? Darien dismissed this line of thought and decided it was getting late.   
"We should probably get some sleep. How far do we have to go tomorrow?" he asked.  
"There is a patch of Cathamus flowers twenty paces north, along the river."  
"Alright, goodnight Serena."  
"Goodnight Darien."  
Darien and Serena fell asleep immediately after the night settled down. Darien woke the next day to see Serena sleeping peacefully. He watched her for a while. Oh Gods, she's beautiful, he thought while starring at her side-turned body under a blanket. He watched her silently until she woke. Her eyes fluttered open and Darien, feeling brave, did not take his eyes off hers.  
"How long have you been up?" Serena asked, stretching.  
"Since dawn." he responded, smiling slightly.   
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"You looked to peaceful and serene, I didn't want to disturb you." Serena realized that he had been watching her sleep. A blush ran up her cheeks turning them into a rose hue.  
"You're lovely when you blush." Serena looked at him and smiled. She had never been paid such a nice complement from a man, other than her father.  
Darien walked over to stand in front of Serena, took her chin in his hand, and raised it so he could look straight into her eyes; "You're even more lovely when you smile." Serena smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you trying to charm me, Darien?" she asked coyly.  
"Is it working?" Darien grinned.  
"I'm not too sure, how am I supposed to tell?"  
"Let me check," Darien wrapped his free arm around Serena's waist and pulled her closer. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her, slowly at first, but it escalated when Serena reciprocated. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost her fingers in his hair. It was long and passionate, when they broke the kiss, they were both gasping for air.  
"Well..." Serena asked after she caught her breath.  
"Well, what?" the kiss had left Darien a little disoriented.  
"Have I been charmed?" she asked, drawing intricate patterns (with her fingers) on the back of his head.  
"It seems the tables have turned, Serena. I think I've been charmed." Serena giggled and kissed him again, short and sweet.  
"I think we should start walking downstream. By the time we get there, it should be dusk," she started to gather their belongings and he did the same. They loaded everything onto Monere, and started to walk along the river. They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. They walked until they arrived at a waterfall. Darien gazed at it, awestruck.   
Serena giggled, "I guess you like it."  
"Yes. It's gorgeous," Darien turned to look at her. "You have been here before?"  
"I used to come here all the time to think."  
Darien smiled, "I'm gladded you showed it to me."  
"Well, there is another reason we are here."  
"Oh?"  
"You see that patch of green bush over there?"  
Darien looked over to where she was pointing, "Yes."  
"That is the Carthamus flower."  
"It's only a bush."  
"We have to wait until the full moon is in the center of the sky, then I can say the incantation. Then, and only then, the flower will bloom."  
Darien saw that the sun was just starting to set, "What will we do until then?"  
Serena chuckled. She took Darien's hand and led him under a large tree. Darien sat down and Serena beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. They talked about their lives and interests, and when it became chilly they snuggled closer to each other and drifted off to sleep. Awhile later, when the moon was exactly in the center of the sky, they were awoken by a howl singing his nightly song.   
Serena stood up and walked over to the Carthamus flower bush. Darien followed her. They sat down in front of it and Serena closed her eyes and started the incantation. Darien heard her speak in the old language of Krytista. He had only heard it once, when his mother had tried to teach some culture to him and Setsuna. Augusta had given up, it seemed impossible.   
Serena finished her incantation and opened her eyes. The flower started to bloom immediately. At first, a bud came out of the bush and opened its pod. The pedals of the flower were a deep red and they each had a white line running along the edges. He was mesmerized by it's beauty.  
" Darien?" he heard Serena calling out to him. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes. I think so," he looked over at her, she was smiling at him.  
"That was my reaction when I first saw the flower. You can take it now."  
"I won't hurt it will I?"  
"No. It was created to be used against black magic. Once you take the flower, another will grow in it's place."   
Darien plucked the flower out of the ground and called to Monere. Monere galloped over to him and Darien put the flower into one of the saddlebags. Serena walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.   
"I think it's time for us to get some rest."  
Darien nodded. They took out a blanket and laid down in it. They fell asleep under the stars.  
Darien awoke to a pressure on his chest. He was relieved to find it was only Serena. Apparently, she had used his chest as a pillow. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and her eyes fluttered open.  
"Good morning, Serena."  
"Good morning," Serena said as she raised herself off the blanket. Darien got up as well. He folded the blanket and put it back into the saddlebag, making sure to not hurt the flower. Turning around, he saw Serena looking over the water. He snuck up behind her and enclosed her in his embrace. She sighed and leaned back. "I guess this is goodbye," she said sadly.   
"What? Why do you say that?"  
"You have to go back and save your mother."  
"And why can't you go with me?"  
"You know I can't go back. Frotae will find me. I don't want to put you in any danger."  
Darien chuckled, wholeheartedly, "I am the prince of Krytista. He can't hurt me."  
"I suppose, but what will happen when this is all over? How do I know you won't leave me?"  
"Leave you?" Darien turned her around, he could see tears threatening to fall, "I will never leave you, Serena. I love you," the tears fell.  
"Oh Darien, I love you too," she held his head in her hands.   
Darien wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead, "You have nothing to fear, Serena. Now, let me take you home."  
They rode back to the palace, together. When they arrived, they found Setsuna in her mother's room, crying. When she saw Dimitri, she ran to him.  
"Dimitri, it's terrible. I think she's on her last breath," Dimitri held her for a minute.   
"It's okay Setsuna, I have brought help," he introduced his sister to Serena and Serena went quickly to work. She crushed the flower into a fine powder and mixed it with water. There was no time to boil it, so Serena poured it down Augusta's throat and forced her to swallow.  
"It will take a few days, but she will survive, she's a strong woman," Serena smiled brightly. Setsuna and Darien shared a hug. Serena and Darien decided to leave Setsuna and Augusta alone. Serena warned Setsuna never to leave Augusta alone, or Melissa may try again.   
"So," Darien asked when they were alone, "How do you like my home?"  
"I think I can get used to it."  
"Not if I can help it," Serena turned around, quickly. Melissa was standing in the hallway behind them, "It's nice to see you again Serena. I thought by now, you'd be dead on the street. No one to take care of you and all. But, what do we have here? It seems you've attached yourself to Prince Darien. What type of little spell did you use?"  
"Spell? You must be joking Melissa. I would never stoop to your level. I don't have to brainwash men to get them to sleep with me." Serena said through clenched teeth.  
"Yes Serena, I believe you," Melissa turned her head to address Darien, "Did you know she was a witch, Darien? She's just like me."  
"She is nothing like you Melissa. You are barely human," Darien glared at her.  
"Are you sure you can't change you mind about that? If you will come and be with me, I'll let you live. You can rule Krytista with me. Since I have already gotten rid of the king and queen."  
"You're disgusting, Melissa. I would never choose to be with you. And you will never rule Krytista, the queen lives!" Darien exclaimed.  
"What? Fine. Have it your way. I will just have to kill you."  
Melissa gathered up all her power and thrust it at Darien and Serena. Much to the surprise of Darien and Melissa, it deflected off them and sent it straight back to Melissa, destroying her.  
"What happened?" Darien asked, confused.  
"While you were talking with her, I surrounded us with a force field that even the darkest evil could never penetrate," Serena responded.  
Darien gazed over at her, "You're wonderful."  
"I know."  
"Modest too."  
"Terribly modest. I believe it's one of my faults."  
"You, with faults?" Darien grabbed his chest, faking a heart attack.  
Serena slapped him on the shoulder and he snatched her arm, pulling her closer to him. His hands settled on her waist and hers behind his head.   
"You still owe me a favor, Darien," Serena said timidly.  
"And what would that be?" he asked, curiousosity getting the better of him.  
Serena looked into the blue darkness that was his eyes, and said, "Marry me."  
"Your wish is my command," he pulled her into another longing embrace and passionate kiss.  
  
THE END  



End file.
